


Project Outside [Hiatus]

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Human sale, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Omega America (Hetalia), Omega Russia (Hetalia), People Being Treated Like Objects, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Amelia is fourteen when she has her first heat, followed shortly by her first period. In a world where omegas are bought and sold, it's a devastating discovery. She's sixteen when she's sold to Natalia for the woman's younger brother. Amelia doesn't want anything to do with this, but being in her position, she doesn't have a choice.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Female Russia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So this is my piece for NaNoWriMo 2019! I'm looking for a beta reader for this so please let me know if you're interested! But for now, Here's the first chapter!

Amelia is fourteen when she gets her first heat, followed shortly by her first period. Neither of these experiences is pleasant, especially knowing what comes along with it. Due to an epidemic years ago, the omega population had dropped significantly and now it was required that once someone presents as an omega, they must be brought to the nearest facility for their safety. And from there they were sold to those interested as long as they had been through an extensive background check. It's all for the omega's safety and happiness. Amelia understands, but that doesn’t make the situation any better.

Two days later, two alphas in white suits pick her up. Amelia throws a fit. She doesn’t want to leave home, she wants her mom and her sister, she doesn’t want to go. They end up having to sedate her.

She wakes up in a white room and in a soft bed. She’s groggy and confused. Standing by the door is a large woman whose scent is overpowering. She quickly starts to cry and the woman moves closer to comfort her. But that only makes it worse. The scent is too strong and it makes her panic more. She’s held in the woman’s arms until they can get a beta in the room to calm her down.

A blonde man with green eyes and a friendly smile steps into the room almost ten minutes later. Amelia is still freaking out, her face red and blotchy and her throat sore from wailing and crying.

“Hello Amelia,” The man greets, sitting on the bed. “Why don’t you calm down so we can talk and I can explain why you’re here, okay?”

“I know why I’m here you dick!” Amelia struggles in the woman’s arms in an attempt to lash out at both of them. Her panic is quickly turning into anger and aggression, like a trapped animal.

“Amelia.” His voice is more stern this time. “I need you to calm down or else we’re going to have to sedate you again. Can you please calm down?” He gives her several moments and eventually, she calms down a bit, though she’s still furious.

The man smiles as she quiets down. “Thank you. My name is Arthur, I will be your caretaker and guardian while you’re here.”

“No! I have my mom at home, I don’t need you or your stupid prison! Let me go!” Amelia shouts, beginning to struggle again.

“Amelia.” The man is frowning now and it makes Amelia want to panic all over again. “You and I both know that that isn’t a choice for you. I understand that you want to go home, but it isn’t safe for you there.”

“Yes, it is! I can take care of myself! I cant to go home!”

“Amelia Jones! Stop that screaming this instant, you’re acting like a brat! And no one wants a brat.” Arthur’s eyes seem almost acidic as he glares at her. She feels her chest tighten and she begins to cry again.

“I-I want to go home!” She sobs, her whole body is shaking. “I don’t want to be an omega!” She squirms and struggles and cries. “Let me go!”

“Amelia, love. Take a deep breath. This is your new home.” Arthur takes her out of the woman’s arms and holds her trembling body close, petting her hair in what’s supposed to be a comforting manner.

“I want to go home…”

* * *

Amelia is fifteen when she’s picked by an alpha for his son. She feels like she might vomit. And later when she’s in her room she does. She refuses to leave, refuses to eat. She begins to act out again, much to Arthur’s annoyance. She cuts her hair into a choppy bob, hoping if she’s ugly enough nobody will want her.

It’s only when Amelia physically harms one of the staff that the boy’s father decides that she’s not right for his son. She’s more than happy with this answer, but Arthur is livid. She’s never seen him as angry as he is when he bursts into her room. 

His fists are curled at his sides and his eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are curled into a scowl.

“Amelia! What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t act like this, it’s inappropriate! That man’s son was so excited to meet you, why would you ruin that for him? Nobody is going to want you if you act like a little shit!”

“Good!” Amelia snaps back. “I don’t want to be wanted! I don’t want to be owned by some good for nothing alpha!” Amelia is stepping closer to Arthur, her pretty blue eyes clouded with rage. Without thinking, she places her hands against his chest and pushes him out of the room and slams the door shut and presses her whole weight against it to keep him out.

* * *

Amelia is sixteen when she gets picked again. She’s standing with her gaze focused on the ground to hide the rage in her eyes. Gentle but firm hands grip her chin and she’s forced to look up and meet cold eyes. The woman raises an eyebrow at her and turns her face side to side, inspecting her.

“This one will do.” The woman’s voice is heavily accented, maybe Russian. She let’s go of Amelia’s face and goes to talk to Arthur and pays. Amelia can feel her stomach drop at this point, she doesn’t want this.

Amelia learns that the woman’s name is Natalia and Amelia had been bought for her younger brother Ivan. Amelia is scared, but she refuses to show it. She doesn’t want to belong to someone. But Natalia made it very clear that she would not take no for an answer.

The meetings begin a few weeks after the initial meeting. Amelia is brought to a room and Natalia is already there, waiting for her. Natalia talked with her about her diet, exercise routine, and skills and quickly made her a ridged schedule; as well as requiring her to learn how to play the violin and to take art classes.

The next few months are spent with her learning and behavioral lessons so she can be the perfect wife for this man that she hasn’t even seen. It makes her nervous and she doesn’t want to go through with any of this but at this point, it feels like she’s just destined for a miserable life with a husband she won’t like or even see outside of her heats. It’s a depressing thought to entertain.

Arthur is happy for her and helps her in her studies. He ignores her complaints and she pleads to call off the deal; he doesn’t listen. He thinks this is the best thing for her. He feels like he knows what’s best. She doesn’t agree.

* * *

On Amelia’s seventeenth birthday, Natalia gives her a photo of Ivan and a blanket saturated with his scent. Amelia is uncomfortable with the gifts, it’s just a reminder of the future that awaits her in just a year’s time. Despite her reluctance to even touch the gifts, she gives a shaky, clearly fake smile, and thanks Natalia for her consideration.

As soon as the meeting is over and Amelia is back in her room, she shoves the blanket into her closet along with the photo, not wanting to see either of them. But her instincts tell her that Ivan is a good alpha, that he can take care of her, that he’s perfect. It makes it hard to sleep when these thoughts are running through her head and the scent from the blanket is so close. She ends up curled around the blanket in the closet before the end of the night.

Arthur is smug when he walks in and sees the sight of her in the morning. Amelia flushes and slams the closet door shut, but the scent of her humiliation and embarrassment is tangible through it. 

* * *

“Amelia, how would you like to meet Ivan? Arthur tells me you have been sleeping with the blanket, so I take it that you are more comfortable with the idea of being with him.” Natalia speaks calmly before taking a sip of her coffee. She watches Amelia with that cold, stern gaze as the young girl’s cheeks flame with color.

“No! Wait- I mean! I just- I was cold!” She shakes her head violently, her blonde curls bouncing. Her leg bounces and the flared skirt moves with each bounce. Her finger traced the rim and outside of her cup as she glances around nervously.

“That does not look like the response of someone who was just cold,” Natalia remarks, stoic as ever, though there’s a hit of amusement in her eyes and in the way her lips quirk up slightly in amusement. 

“I-I’m serious!” Her voice raises in pitch and she does her best to keep still and not squirm anymore. But it’s hard when anxiety courses through her.

“Mhm. Either way, I have arranged for an outing where you will meet Ivan. He’s rather excited to meet you, he thinks very highly of you.”

“I’m going outside?” Amelia asks, giving a confused look. She’s barely allowed outside on the property, she can hardly imagine going into town. She hasn’t been outside of the facility since before she was fourteen. 

Natalia nods, giving a small sigh at Amelia’s wistful look. Her heart aches a little for the girl, she can’t imagine being locked away like this, waiting to be set free by an essential stranger as soon as you’re of legal age. But she is doing this for her brother, and she’s certain that Amelia is perfect for her baby brother. Besides, life with him will be much better than living here.

“Yes, you will be going outside. I have an outfit that I would like you to wear and you will need to be on your best behavior or such outing will not happen again.” As much as Natalia pities the girl, she still needs to be strict and show her that such nice things can be taken away.

“No, no, I mean yes. Yes, I understand.” Amelia nods quickly, even though it’s under limited circumstances, she still doesn’t want to lose the opportunity to go outside and just be a normal person for a day.

“Wonderful. Arthur will bring the outfit to your room tomorrow morning and he will take care of your hair as well. I would prefer it if you grew it out.” Natalia comments idly before standing. “I will see you tomorrow to pick you up. Please be ready and on time.” With that, Natalia leaves.

Amelia lets out a shaky sigh once Natalia is gone. Her heart thuds wildly against her ribcage and her breathing becomes quick and panicked. _ This is too much, _ she thinks, resting her head in her hands. _ Too much too soon. I can’t do this _. She thinks she might vomit or cry or both. She doesn’t want to meet Ivan, she doesn’t want to marry him, she wants nothing to do with him. But on the other hand, he’s her ticket out and as Arthur tells her, he’s probably not that bad of a guy, but everything he represents is terrifying.

He represents a disgusting societal norm, the lack of freedom, the lack of individuality, the inherent sexism of the world they live in, the continuation of a toxic and demented cycle. He represents everything she hates. She doesn’t want him to be. And she likes to entertain the thought that maybe if they had met like normal people, that they had gotten to know each other, that maybe if they had been able to court properly that they could have had a chance. She thinks that maybe if everything about this wasn’t so fucked up she could see herself as happy.

But here she is, staring at the white walls, staring at the beautiful outfit Natalia had picked out, thinking about how tomorrow she’s meeting the man she’s supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She doesn’t know if she can do it. She doesn’t know if she can go along with this plan and let herself be controlled like this. But she supposes she doesn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. She never does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia spends the day with Ivan and doesn't react too well.

Amelia has to admit, the new outfit that Natalia gave her is much better looking than the simple white clothes the facility provides. It’s a well-tailored, navy suit with cute little sunflowers sewn into the collar of the suit jacket and onto the cuffs of it as well. She likes this look, it’s comfortable and she doesn’t have to worry about her thighs chafing in a skirt. But as Arthur deals with her hair just a half-hour before Natalia will be there to pick her up, Amelia can feel the pounding of her heart and she can even smell her own distress. She hates how obvious her scent makes her emotions.

“Amelia, love, please relax.” Arthur hums, trying to soothe the young girl’s raging emotions. “Everything is going to be just fine. As long as you behave and do as Ms. Natalia tells you, everything is going to be fine. I’m sure Ivan is ecstatic to meet you.” Arthur’s words do nothing to reassure her, in fact, they only serve to remind her of just how terrifying the whole situation is.

The car ride to the cafe Natalia had chosen is awkwardly quiet. But at least Amelia has the sights on the outside world to occupy her thoughts. The weather was particularly nice and Natalia had allowed her to roll her window and if she’s honest, the feeling of wind in her hair and sun on her face leaves her feeling nostalgic and homesick. She misses her mom and her sister. Ever since entering the facility, she has been denied contact with them in an attempt to get her used to the idea that she would never see them again.

Natalia glances over at her with that stern frown. The forlorn expression on Amelia’s face is not unusual but disappointing. She didn’t want Ivan to think she has chosen him an ungrateful brat.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, I suggest you forget about it. I will not have Ivan thinking you are disinterested. You will be amicable and polite. You have been reading those books on manners and obedience, yes?”

Amelia sighs but nods. “Yes, I have.” She pulls her head away from the window and rolls it up. “I’m sorry Ms. Natalia.”

Natalia gives a noncommittal hum. 

“Just make sure you keep your mood positive. This meeting will go well or it will not be pleasant for you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Crystal clear.”

* * *

Amelia has to admit that Ivan is an attractive man in photos but even more in person. He looks as nervous as she feels. He looks up when she sits down across from him.

“Ah, you must be Amelia, yes?” He asks, his hands fiddling with the ends of his long pale pink scarf. 

“Yeah, I’m Amelia. It’s nice to meet you.” She held a hand out to him for him to shake and he does, his grip a little more gentle than she expected; like he doesn’t want to hurt her.

“It is nice to meet you as well. You are far more stunning in person than in the photo my sister gave me.”

Amelia hates the way her face warms at that. It makes uncomfortable shiver crawl up her spine but she pushes it down and covers it with a smile, albeit a little shaky.

“Thank you. You are… quite easy on the eyes as well.” There’s a moment of silence between them, awkward and uncomfortable. 

“So, what would you like to eat?” Ivan asked, handing over a menu to her. “I am getting a slice of cake with some coffee.”

“Um, I’ll just take a donut and some water. I’m not all that hungry.” She smiled politely and shook her head. She isn’t hungry, her stomach is turning too much to want to eat.

“If you’re sure. Are you feeling well? Natalia tells me that you usually have a pretty big appetite.” Ivan asks, giving her a rather concerned look. It makes her feel guilty, he seems so genuinely nice and for a moment she thinks that maybe being with him won’t be so bad. But she doesn’t  _ want  _ to be, she wants to choose. She wants to have a fucking choice. But instead, she smiles and nods as Natalia and Arthur told her to.

“I’m okay, thank you for your concern though. I suppose just being able to meet you for the first time is making my stomach a nervous mess of butterflies.” She laughs a little at her own word, trying to use humor to lighten the mood at least a little.

“Oh, I see.” Ivan relaxes and smiles back. “I understand, I am rather nervous to meet you as well. Natalia tells me lots of good things about you. I’ve been worried that you won’t like me. I’m glad that that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

Amelia bites her lip and looks down. She hates the way guilt grips her chest and eats away at her thoughts. She wishes she didn’t have to be forced into this situation. She doesn’t want to upset him, he seems like a nice guy. But she could hardly think of him in an even slightly romantic light. Perhaps friends at best. 

“I understand as well. I’ve been quite nervous that you wouldn’t like me either.” The words feel wrong coming out of her mouth, she doesn’t want to lie but she can’t tell him that she doesn’t want to be here.

“Tell me about your interest, Ivan. We’re here to get to know each other after all.”

They spend the next few hours talking and getting to know each other, the atmosphere around them becomes a little more comfortable and friendly. It’s less awkward, which is a relief. Amelia still isn’t entirely comfortable with it all, but it’s not unbearable.

Though eventually, Natalia tells her they have to get back to the facility. Amelia tenses when Ivan asks to go with them but doesn’t say anything, even when Natalia says yes. The car ride back is as uncomfortably awkward as the ride there was. Natalia speaks up again when they’re almost there.

“As you both know, Amelia’s eighteenth birthday is a little less than a year from now, so the facility has agreed to allow you to properly start courting her, Ivan. This just means more dates like the one you just had, scenting rituals, gifts etcetera.”

Amelia’s heart drops into her stomach at those words and she feels like she might vomit. The scent of panic begins to fill the car and her breathing picks up into quick shallow pants; she’s starting to hyperventilate. She’s shaking and her vision is blurring.

“I-I don’t, I can’t!” She gasps. “It’s- It’s- I can’t! Th-this is too m-much!” Before she even realizes it, she sobbing harshly as if she had just witnessed some awful crime. 

After that, she can’t seem to process much more than a pair of arms around her, holding her close and the hardly comforting scent of an alpha. If she’s honest, the scent isn’t bad, but in her current state, it only makes her panic worse. She hardly registers the talking around her as she’s brought into the facility again.

“Amelia? Amelia, love, I need you to take a deep breath.” Arthur’s calm voice and familiar scent breaches her overwhelming panic and fear a while, but she’s still sobbing and wailing loudly.

“Amelia. Deep breaths, breath for me darling.” Amelia manages a shaky, wet breath and a few more after that, following Arthur’s instructions. Within a few minutes, she managed to be calmed down enough. She’s wrapped up in the blanket that smells like Ivan and she’s in her bed. She quickly pulls the blanket off and throws it away from herself as best as she can. She doesn’t want to think about Ivan, she doesn’t want to think about Natali, and she doesn’t want to think about Natalia, and she doesn’t want to think about how much trouble she’s going to be in. 

She wants to go home. She wants to be a beta, she wants to be normal. She wants to see her sister and her mom, she wants to be back working the field and doing her chores and tasks. She wants to go back to school and make friends and not have to deal with this fucking bullshit.

* * *

Amelia wakes up in the morning feeling exhausted and worn out. She doesn’t bother to move and stays curled up under the blanket. She curls up so tightly that her forehead is pressed against her knees. Her thoughts are blank as she stares off into space. It’s a few hours before Arthur gently knocks on the door and steps in. He sits down on the bed and places a hand on her back.

“Good morning, Amelia. How are you feeling?” Arthur asks quietly, placing a gentle hand on her back. She can practically feel him frowning as she doesn’t reply but she can’t bring herself to find words.

“Natalia told me that you started to freak out after she told you about the future plans. She also said that Ivan seemed disappointed with your negative reaction.” Arthur frowns as she curls up tighter.

“Although she considered that it was rather sudden to spring something like that on you, especially knowing your hesitance to even be willing to do this so she has decided to be lenient but she does want you to write a letter of apology to Ivan.”

Amelia is still quiet, staring off and unwilling to talk at the moment. She wants to just melt into the bed and stop existing, existing is hard. She doesn’t want to exist.

Arthur sighs softly again and rubs her back gently. “Amelia, please talk to me…” Arthur knows how much she hates every bit of this but he knows it’s what’s best for her. He just wants her to have a good life when she gets out, he wants her to be happy. And if she has to go through all of this first then so be it.

“Go away…” She murmurs, her voice muffled by the blankets. “I want to be alone.” She sniffles quietly as hot tears run down her cheeks again. “I hate you, I hate Natalia… I want to go home… I hate this…”

Arthur sighs again at that. “I know, Amy, I know. I’m sorry. But please just think. This is just how it has to be. Just think about how happy you’ll be when you’re out of here and how you’ll have a nice alpha to take care of you. Ivan is such a nice young man-”

“Go away.” Amelia’s voice is harsher despite her tears.

“Amelia-”

“NO! Get out!” Amelia screams, throwing the blanket off and shoving Arthur off the bed. “Get out! Get out! I hate you! You ruined my fucking life!” And before she can think twice, she slams her fist into Arthur’s nose with a satisfying crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia makes it out and meets a new friend.

All Amelia can feel is pure rage coursing through her as she slams her fist into Arthur’s face until she’s pulled away screaming and clawing at the two attendants that have to pull her away. The scared look that fills his eyes causes a sick sense of satisfaction to jolt through her. She’s quickly sedated by an attendant. She hisses as the needle is injected into her and she thrashes some more until her vision goes black and she goes limp.

* * *

When Amelia wakes up she instantly tenses. She knows where she is. She’s in one of the rooms where they put the Problems. It’s like what you’d expect an insane asylum to look like. The walls and floor are soft and there are no hard surfaces or edges so she can’t hurt herself. Figures she would be put in here after what she had done.

She chews her lower lip as guilt floods her senses. She shouldn’t have done that, Arthur was just trying to comfort her. But it felt so good to get out all of her pent up frustrations and anger out. She hopes Arthur is okay though. She hadn’t meant to hurt him so bad. He probably won’t forgive her. That’s fair. She doesn’t deserve to be forgiven.

She’s in there by herself for several hours before the door is unlocked and opened. Standing there is a brunette with amber eyes. He’s smiling and looking friendly.

“Hello, Amelia! How are you feeling this morning?” He asks, stepping into the room. He has a tray in his hands and Amelia’s stomach rumbles but she stays quiet and looks away from him.

“Well, I’m Feliciano, I’ll be your guardian until Arthur is back. I brought you breakfast.” He sets the tray in front of her before going to stand by the door.

Hesitantly she reaches to the tray and begins to slowly eat.

“You know, you can talk to me if you need. Talking usually helps people feel better. I should know, I talk a lot and I’m always happy!”

Amelia doesn’t say anything.

* * *

It goes like this for a couple of weeks. Feliciano talks and fills the silence while Amelia is quiet and despondent. She spends her time with him drawing in the sketchbook he had given her along with the markers. She’s only allowed to draw in it while he’s there and he has to take the pencils and markers when he leaves. She draws her sister a lot. She misses her sister so much. She wants her other half back.

Feliciano asked her about her sister once. Amelia got angry, probably angrier than she needed to. She yelled at him, told him to get out. She spent hours after that punching and kicking the walls as she let out her feeling in the form of physical violence. He doesn’t ask again.

“I hate it here…” Amelia murmurs quietly at some point. She’s been in this room for a while now. She looks awful. Dark bags rest under her eyes, her skin is too pale.

“I know,” Feliciano responds. His gaze is soft any pitying as he watches her draw harsh red lines that look like cuts on her arms. Being in here isn’t doing anything to make her better. If anything it’s only making her worse. She lashes out more.

“I want my mom… I wanna go home…” She sniffles quietly and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s not fair. You get to go home every night, you get to go outside. You’re not locked away like fancy china collecting dust. It’s not fair. I hate you.” The words lack venom. She doesn’t hate him. She hates this place.

“I know,” Feliciano says it again. “Why don’t we go outside and go for a walk. Some sun will do you some good. How does that sound?” 

Amelia nods. That sounds really nice. She slips on her slippers and a sweatshirt and meets him at the door. He leads her down the halls and out into the courtyard where younger omegas are playing with their friends and guardians. There are a few older ones there too, some of them look like her. Tired and hopeless.

* * *

She stays outside, soaking in the sun, for hours until it’s just her, Feliciano, and the setting sun. He’s given her space, not wanting her to feel crowded, even if it’s just them. She keeps looking at the fence. It’s tall, if she got up there it would take too long to get up and down. If she jumped she might hurt herself and that would only slow her down. 

She waits until Feliciano is distracted before taking off towards the fence. She scrambles up it, ignoring the cries of her name. She’s got a headstart but it’s not enough in her mind. She can hear him calling for back up as she’s a little more than halfway up. Her heart hammers in her chest, each erratic beat pushing her further up. She almost at the top when she hears the doors to the courtyard slam open and the thundering of footsteps behind her.

She keeps going, she’s straddling the fence as a few of them begin to climb. Her breathing is quick and fast. She looks to the people approaching quickly and the ground below her. Without giving it another thought she pushes off the fence and falls for a moment before tumbling to the ground with a pained yelp. She thinks her arm is probably broken as she cradles it to her chest, but she can’t stop. So she uses her good arm to push herself onto her feet again.

There are a few of the facility guards approaching from her right so she takes off. She runs as fast and as hard as she can despite her aching injuries begging her to stop. She can hear the shouting and yelling behind her. She knows running into the forest is an idiotic idea, but God, she doesn’t care. She wants, she  _ needs _ , to get out of there.

She runs for what feels like forever until she can no longer hear the clamor of her pursuers. Her lungs are burning and pleading for air. Her arm is in searing pain as if it had just been crushed by an anvil like in the cartoons. She falls to her knees on the ground and pants like a dog for several minutes. Her vision is swimming with those little floaters and her head feels fuzzy. Maybe she can sleep for a little while, that sounds good… Just a little nap… 

* * *

The sounds of someone’s voice reaches her ears, but she can’t make out any coherent sentences. Just a few words here in there in a smooth and feminine but a little bit of a deeper voice. It’s nice to listen too. It eases her mind a little and she leans into the source as her body is lifted.

She wakes up just a bit whenever she’s jostled too much, small whimpers of pain leaving her as her broken arm is moved. But she doesn’t stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, she’s in too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

She doesn’t know how long she’s asleep for but it’s abruptly interrupted by a sharp pain that causes her to scream in agony. Fat tears roll down her cheeks as someone messes with her broken arm.

“Shh, shh. Relax. I am just setting the bone.” The voice from before hums softly, one of their hands petting her hair gently. It doesn’t help.

Amelia whines and writhes as they put a splint against her arm and wraps it with medical bandages. She’s still sobbing loudly, her mind clouded with pain and fear.

“Wh-who are you?” Amelia asks once she’s able to think straight. She turns her head just enough to see a mess of white-blonde hair and stunning almost purple eyes.

“You may call me Anya, little one. Now get some rest. You’re tired and need to rest to heal.”

Amelia wants to protest. She wants to stay awake and ask more about this woman. She wants to know why she would help a stranger. She wants to know if she’s going to bring her back to the facility. But her eyes are heavy and it’s too much effort to resist the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

Anya watches the girl drift off back to sleep with a concerned frown. It isn’t unusual for omegas to run off through the woods and away from the facility. After all, that’s exactly what she had done herself. But this one is in bad condition. This one though looks worse for wear and she’s injured. Anya doesn’t have everything she needs to take care of her properly in this outpost. She’d have to take her back to the pack lodge, which is a bit risky, not everyone is as willing to take in strays as she is.

Anya sighs and runs her hands down her face before moving over to the fireplace and beginning to put together a small soup for when the girl woke from her slumber. It would be important to make sure she’s getting all of the nutrients and such that she needs to get better. Not just from the broken arm but from whatever else she was going through.

The girl sleeps heavily through the night and doesn’t wake until morning, which is okay. Anya knows how important rest is. And this girl looked exhausted. Anya is warming up the soup from last night and she brings her a bowl after a moment.

“I assume you’re hungry,” Anya speaks softly, not wanting to startle the other. “I made you some soup. I don’t when you’ve last eaten so I just made something light but filling so your stomach does not get upset.”

She carefully sets the bowl to her and hands the spoon to her good arm. It isn’t long before she digging in, eating as quickly as she can without making a mess.

“Thank you…” The blonde says once she’s done, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “That was really good.”

Anya smiles softly at the praise and takes the bowl, setting it to the side.

“I’m glad you like it. How are you feeling?”

“Not all that great. My arm hurts, but that’s to be expected.” Anya nods at that.

“I may have some pain killers here, give me just a moment.” Anya stands and begins to dig through one of the cabinets, pulling an almost empty bottle out of the first aid kit. She hands her a few and gets her a warm bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Amelia happily takes them, she wants the pain to stop or at least die down a bit. She sighs, her face gets serious.

“Are you going to bring me back to the facility?” She asks, looking at her with big blue eyes that hold a tad bit of fear. The luck reminds her of a doe silently begging for mercy. 

“No, no. I am not going to bring you back there. That would make me a terrible person and I try not to be.”

The girl gives a sigh of relief and smiles thankfully at her.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if you said you were going to make me go back.” She relaxes into the bed some more, content for the moment. “I’m Amelia by the way. Thank you for helping me.”

Anya smiles back and nods.

“Of course. I couldn’t just leave you there. However, I do have some bad news. We are going to have to leave here in a few hours. If we stay here too long, they will be able to find you and take you back there. I have another home that I share with my family. Is that okay?”

Amelia frowns for a few moments, she doesn’t really want to even get up from the bed but she’d much rather move than go back.

“Yes, that’s fine. I’m ready to leave whenever you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Anya get to know each other a little more and Amelia spends a little too much time in her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter, mostly the end, please read the edits or the next chapter will not make sense.

Anya helps her into some more sturdy shoes before filling a bag with what looks like more first aid items and water and food items. They leave a little more than an hour later. Amelia is still tired and her arm aches but she pushes through it, she just wants to get somewhere where she is safe.

“Do you use scent blockers? I can’t tell what your dynamic is.” Amelia’s tone is casual as she aims to fill the silence and get to know more about Anya.

“I do. It’s better if people don’t know my scent. We can get you some blockers as well. Right now, you are very obvious.”

“Oh. Is it bad? Art- my guardian always said I had a really strong scent. I kind of sucks.”

“No. It is not bad, but it is strong.” Anya shakes her head. If anything, Amelia’s scent was quite nice. But she would most certainly need scent blockers once they got to the lodge. It’s dangerous to have a scent so strong out here.

“How old are you, Amelia?” Anya asks after a few more minutes of quiet. They look to be close in age.

“Oh, I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen next July. What about you?” Amelia tilts her head in curiosity.

“Eighteen. I will be turning nineteen in December.” Anya answers. “I must admit it’s a bit nicer talking to someone closer to my age. Most of the family I live with is much older or much younger.”

Amelia nods in understanding. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s your dynamic?” If Amelia was honest, Anya looks like an alpha. She’s tall and her muscles look well built beneath her clothes.

“It’s alright. I’m an omega.” She admits it with ease but expression makes her seem bashful. Amelia’s eyes go wide.

“Whoa, really? You’re super tall and buff though. I’ve always been told that omegas can’t get muscle mass like this.” Amelia seems rather excited to know this little fact.

“Ah, it is a genetics thing. A lot of my family is very big.” Anya shrugs but her cheeks look a little red. She’s proud to have her strength recognized, it was one of her favorite traits about herself.

“That’s so cool! I want to be this buff! Do you work out? Do you do those protein things?” Amelia quickly begins to bombard her with questions, eager to know everything she can. Anya is more than happy to share all of her tips and tricks.

“You have to remember though, you will not be working out anytime soon with your arm broken. You’ll have to wait until it’s healed.” Anya feels a little guilty when Amelia pouts at her. “Don’t worry, it will be better before you know it.”

“I hope so.” Amelia gives a sound of agreement.

* * *

They walk until it’s well into the afternoon and Amelia’s feet are aching. Anya can smell the discomfort in her scent.

“We should take a break, I’m starting to get a little tired. Is that okay with you?” Anya isn’t really all that tired but she doesn’t know enough about Amelia to know how she would react to being asked if she wanted to stop. Amelia seems relieved though.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Amelia nods and moves to sit down beneath a tree. “Are we close to your house?” Amelia watches as Anya sits down in front of her.

“Yes, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. It’s quite far away, I’m sorry about that. How is your arm feeling?”

“It hurts like a bitch still but it’s nothing I can’t deal with.” Amelia shrugs, she’s definitely been in worse pain. Before she had presented, she spent a lot of time being a hooligan and getting herself hurt.

Anya nods in understanding before handing her some more pain killers and water. “Here, this will be better than walking around in pain.”

“Thanks.” Amelia smiles gratefully at her and knocks the pills back. She isn’t a big fan of taking medicine so she takes it as fast as she can.

They spend a little longer taking a break before continuing on.

Amelia is impressed by Anya’s ability to find them a place to rest that has a cover and to set up a small camp. Amelia ends up tucked up against her side when it’s time to sleep. She doesn’t mind at all; Anya is comfortable to lay with. She sleeps better than she ever did at the facility, she’s a lot more comfortable like this.

Amelia wakes up as Anya pulls herself away from Amelia’s clinging grip. 

“Sorry… I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” Amelia murmurs, her voice rough from sleep.

“It’s okay. I was very warm.” Anya chuckles. “I was going to let you sleep a little longer but we can start off again if you’d prefer.”

Amelia nods and gets up with a yawn. “That’s okay with me. I’m ready to move on. Can I take a bath when we get to your place?”

“Of course. I can get you a proper meal too.” Anya nods and takes her good hand and helps her up.

They take a few minutes to gather everything up and get ready to go before heading off again.

* * *

Amelia is a little surprised by how big the house is. It’s not a mansion by any means, but it’s certainly large. Anya chuckles a little at her expression.

“I must warn you, the house is rather busy because of how many people are here, but it should be okay once I explain.”

“They’re not going to want to bring me back to the facility, are they?” Amelia’s scent spikes with anxiety at the thought but she relaxes when Anya shakes her head.

“No, they’re not like that. Besides, I would not be here if they believed omegas deserve to be locked up in cages like that.” Anya shakes her head. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Amelia nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay, if you say so.”

Anya leads her inside the house, it cozy and warm, it reminds her of home.

“Toris!” Anya calls as they step in, shutting the door. “I’m back and I have a guest!”

A man with mousey brown hair scurries into the room quickly, his eyes wide at the sight of Amelia.

“I’m going to show her to the bathroom, can you cook us lunch?” Anya requests, smiling when Toris nods and rushes off to the kitchen.

“Toris is mute but he is very nice.” Anya comments before leading her up a set of stairs. Anya brings her to a startlingly big bathroom. She leaves her there while she grabs her some clean clothes.

“Just come downstairs when you’re ready. I’ll be there to show you to the dining room.”

Amelia nods before closing the bathroom door and taking a rather long, hot bath.

* * *

The clothes are a little big on her, but Amelia doesn’t mind. She makes her way down the large stairs where she sees Anya talking with a young man about the same size as her. They look startlingly similar.

Amelia freezes when cold blue eyes land on her. Anya turns to face her when she notices that the man’s attention had drifted.

“Oh, there you are! Are you feeling better?” Anya leans against a banister as she asks. Amelia nods and finishes down the stairs.

“That’s good. This is my younger brother, Nikolai. He’s a little rude but I’ve told him to be on his best behavior while you’re with us.”

Nikolai glares at Amelia, his expression reminds her a little of Natalia, but she quickly dismisses the thought.

“Get her some scent blockers,” Nikolai speaks briefly before turning away. “Her scent is too strong.” 

Amelia frowns a little but it doesn’t matter all that much.

Anya rolls her eyes and takes her hand, showing her to the dining room.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a little shit to those he doesn’t know. He’ll get used to you after a while, just give him some time.”

“It’s okay. I don’t really care.” Amelia shrugs and sits down. “You said it’s usually pretty busy here, where is everyone.”

“Nikolai said they’re out getting supplies and stuff. They should be back this evening. I’ll introduce you to everyone once they get here.”

“Alright, that sounds good to me.” Amelia nods and digs into the food that Anya sets in front of her.

* * *

That evening, Anya introduces her to a multitude of people. Her older sister Iryna, and a few of the others; Eduard, Ravis, Feliks. There are too many to name other than them too. Anya isn’t kidding when she says this place is busy.

Amelia can’t help but feel a little jealous of the big group of people. It’s like one huge family and it only makes her all the more homesick. Once her arm is better, she needs to get by to her own family and tell them of everything. Maybe they would be able to leave the country and settle down somewhere better than here. 

She spends a lot of the evening thinking of all the possibilities and lays awake for hours in bed once Anya had shown her to her room. She hopes that they don’t send her back when she gets home, but she doubts they will. It was her dad that sent her off, after all, her mother and sister had begged him to let her stay. She hopes he’s gone when she gets home. She doesn’t want him in the picture. She eventually falls asleep and stays asleep until well into the afternoon of the next day, her body taking the opportunity to get as much rest as it can. Although, she’s always been a late sleeper.

Amelia really hates having a broken arm; it makes her feel useless. She can’t do much of anything besides just be there and she has too much energy for that. It’s really terrible. Of course, she’s well aware that she’s exaggerating but still, it really sucks.

She’s also certain that the fact that she can’t do much makes Nikolai hate her more than he already very clearly does. It upsets her a little that he doesn’t like her. Well, she doesn’t care that he dislikes her, but she thinks it’s unfair considering they’ve hardly even spoken. But whatever. It doesn’t really matter.

She wishes she could do more around the place. She also wishes that Nikolai would realize that she’s really not bad. He could at least tell her what she’s doing wrong so she can try to fix it. But she doubts that will happen. So she just continues to do what she can for the time being.

Amelia gets really tense when her preheat starts. She doesn’t really know what she’s going to do. She’s never had a heat outside the facility (besides her first one that is). And perhaps she’s just being anxious because her hormones are going haywire.

Anya is quick to assure that she’ll be fine. They have a heat room in the house with plenty of food and water. She’ll be safe and comfortable, Anya is going to lend her nesting supplies to her. Amelia is thankful and a little reassured but still nervous. 

* * *

Amelia is miserable during her heat, she always is. But this one is particularly bad. All she can think about it Anya and how the blankets and pillows smell like her; and how nice it would feel to have Anya there with her. She keeps thinking about Anya’s lips on hers and her strong hands gripping her hips as she leaves marks all over her body.

Amelia hates herself for thinking these things. She knows it isn’t her fault, that isn’t in her right mind. But regardless, guilt claws at her chest and rips at her insides. She’s disgusting, thinking about her friend like this. She wishes she didn’t enjoy entertaining the thoughts of them together.

* * *

Anya is worried about Amelia. AS soon as she had stepped out of the heat room she seemed to be isolating herself and avoiding everyone. She supposes it’s normal for her to need time to unwind but she won’t even look at her.

She’s going to give her time, that’s what friends do, but she doesn’t want whatever’s bothering her to get worse. Amelia means a lot to her, she wants her to be happy and healthy. She’s only able to wait a few days before she has to ask her what’s wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is worried about Amelia and Amelia doesn't know how to cope with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last chapter so if you haven't read the new version before this please do so or this chapter will not make sense.

Anya knocks on Amelia’s bedroom door gently. “Amelia? Can I come in?”

“Um, yeah. But give me a second.” Anya is quiet as she waits for Amelia to give her the okay to come in. “Alright, you’re good,” Amelia calls after a few moments.

“Привет,” Anya greets with a friendly smile.

“Hey.” Amelia hums in return. She looks tired.

Anya moves to sit down on the bed across from her. “How are you feeling? I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

Amelia shrugs and sighs. “I guess I’m just tired. Heats always take a lot out of me. I’m sorry I haven’t been around too much.” She offers a small, apologetic smile.

“It’s okay. I understand where you’re coming from. I just wanted to check-in and make sure you’re doing okay. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“Could you stay with me for a little while? I always get a little affection starved when I’m by myself for too long.”

Anya nods. “Of course. Would you like me to hold you?”

“That would be really nice if you’re okay with it.”

Anya moves to be next to her and pulls Amelia into her arms, holding her close.

Amelia feels terrible. She knows she shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t ask this of her but fuck, it feels so good to have Anya’s arm draped over her waist. She feels disgusting for enjoying the contact so much. She’s a horrible person for roping Anya into this.

She sniffles and lets out a shaky sigh. She clenches her eyes and mouth shut, fighting back a wave of tears. She desperately wants to cry and sob like a little kid but she doesn’t want to in front of Anya.

“Amelia?” Anya’s tone is concerned and it sends small shudders down her spine. She  _ despises  _ how much she loves it.

“Yeah?” She does her best to keep her voice from cracking and she clears her throat.

“It’s okay if you need to cry.” Anya murmurs the words, she’s understanding and kind and that only makes Amelia feel worse. So she cries. She cries and cries until she can hardly breathe and she’s shaky like a leaf in a harsh breeze. Anya doesn’t say anything but just continues to hold her and she rubs her side in comforting circles. Amelia thinks that maybe, it might have been better if she had never left the facility because then she wouldn’t have to deal with these feelings that are so confusing and painful.

Eventually, Amelia cries herself to sleep. Anya holds her, ignoring the aching of her own heart. She doesn’t like to see Amelia so upset like this. She’s sure it’s not just post-heat feeling, there must be something else bothering her. But she doesn’t know, so she just sighs and pulls a blanket over them and closes her eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

Amelia is exhausted and her head hurts when she wakes up, but she feels a lot better. She supposes that she just needed to get it out of her system instead of just letting herself stew. Anya’s arm is still wrapped around her and the room is dark. Looking over at the clock she realizes that it’s well into the early hours of the morning.

She wants to get up and maybe take a shower, but it’s hard when she’s so warm and comfortable against Anya. She can’t remember the last time she had shared a bed with someone like this. Well, aside from the night her and Anya had camped out in the woods. But the last real-time was when she was still at home and she had watched a scary movie. She got so scared that she insisted that her sister had to sleep with her.

She smiles fondly at the thought, but it quickly turns bittersweet. She doesn’t know if she’s ever going to have that with someone again. Well, she has it right now and maybe she should just give in and enjoy it for a moment. Friends have sleepovers like this all the time, right? Maybe this isn’t so bad. Content with her reasoning, she shifts and settles in to fall asleep once again.

* * *

Anya wakes up before Amelia. It’s nearly eight in the morning. Anya doesn’t want to get up, Amelia is so warm and the way the golden light from the window falls over her takes Anya’s breath away. She’s envious of just how gorgeous Amelia is compared to her but at the same time, she’s awed by it.

She takes a few moments to just admire her quietly before standing up and moving to leave the room. She smiles affectionately and adoringly at her. She certainly started the day well, it’s a shame she can’t wake up like this every morning. 

Anya heads down into the kitchen and starts on breakfast. Usually, it was Toris who did the cooking but considering her mood, Anya feels up to it. Besides, what else is she going to do? Besides shower and get dressed that is.

Amelia comes down, just as Anya finishes cooking. Anya is quick to look up from the plates she’s setting on the table and she grins at her in greeting. 

“Good morning,” She pulls out a chair for Amelia. “Orange juice like usual, I assume?”

“Um, yes, please.” Amelia nods slowly. She’s used to seeing Anya in a more subdued mood, so this is new. “You seem to be in a good mood today.” She comments offhandedly.

“I just slept particularly well last night.” Anya shrugs and sits down next to her. “How are feeling? Better than last night, I hope?”

Amelia nodded. “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. Thanks for staying with me last night.” She smiles, it’s a little shy and tired but Anya still thinks it’s beautiful.

“Of course. And just so you know, I’m always here if you need to talk. That’s what friends are for, right?” 

“Right, same to you.”

* * *

Anya lays in her bed that night, a soft blanket that still smells a little like Amelia is pressed against her face. She smells like peaches and fresh-cut grass and what Anya imagines sunshine to smell like, it’s a warm scent. It’s easy for her to fall asleep to it. She can almost imagine Amelia cuddled against her.

Amelia is having a similar yet entirely different problem. She can’t sleep. Her sheets are saturated with Anya’s scent. It’s sharp like the cold and it smells like pine and strong tea. It’s hard for her to sleep with that scent on her mind the whole time. That nasty, all-consuming guilt rushes over her again. Why does she have to be like this? Why can’t she just be fucking normal? Is that too much to ask for? Instead, she’s acting like a creep, thinking about her friend as something else. Her  _ omega  _ friend no less. She’s disgusting, she wishes she could just be a normal omega who likes alpha and their overpower and disgustingly strong scents. Maybe if she tries hard enough, she can force herself to like it.

* * *

Amelia is helping Toris with cooking lunch, trying to keep her mind and hands busy and away from intrusive thoughts that keep disrupting her. She takes a deep breath before turning her head to face him.

“Toris? Can I talk to you for a minute? I really need someone to talk to.” She hopes she doesn’t seem insensitive, asking to talk to him when he can’t really talk back. But instead of seeming angry, he just smiles and nods.

“Thanks, man.” she’s quiet for a second longer. “I’ve been having a lot of negative thoughts. They’re really self-deprecating because well, I think that I might be into omegas? L-like romantically and I feel really bad whenever I think about it because I know I shouldn’t be thinking about other omegas like that and I’m really just a big pervert-” She’s cut off from rambling more when Toris places his hand over her mouth.

His gaze is sad and concerned but understanding all the same. He pulls his hand away to grab a piece of paper and a pen, he’s been teaching her a little bit of sign but she doesn’t know all that much yet. He spends a few minutes writing out a long note for her.

_ ‘Amelia, you’re not a pervert. These feelings are normal, you’ve been conditioned to think that you should only be attracted to alphas but that just isn’t true. You’re allowed to not like them the way you like omegas. And I know there isn’t much I can say about how you’re processing these feelings, but you’re not a pervert or gross or weird. However, might I suggest getting a journal? It might help you process all of this.’ _

Amelia looks up from the note and quickly pulls him into a tight hug. She almost cries when she feels his arms encircle her gently and his hands rub her back.

“Thanks, Toris. Really, it means so much to me? I’m glad you don’t think I’m weird. You’re one of my best friends so I don’t know what I would do if you did think I was.” She pulls away after a while and gives a relieved sigh. “Could you, could you not tell Anya though? I don’t want her opinion of me to change. I don’t want to risk losing her.”

Toris nods and draws an ‘x’ over his heart before pretending to zip his lips shut. The small action makes her laugh a little which causes him to smile.

“Thank you. You’re such a good guy, Toris. I don’t know what I did to deserve a good friend like you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Gilbert with his own sticky situation.

Gilbert is sixteen when he decides he’s a boy. He had never really thought of himself as a girl but he kept it up to make his parents happy. His friends tell him that it’s okay if he doesn’t feel like a girl and they start using the name he had picked out for himself. His friend Maggie (a sweet alpha who didn’t seem anything like her dynamic), even cut his hair for him and bought him his first binder even though he already had a rather flat chest. It’s only a few months later that he presents as an omega. His whole life comes crashing down in an instant. 

Gilbert’s parents have money though, which is important in this world. They’re able to pay the facility to be able to keep him home. He knows he’s a lot luckier than a lot of omegas, but living with his parents is a nightmare. The force him into tight in revealing dresses and parade him around to eligible alpha’s. He hates it. He thinks about killing himself a lot, thinks about killing his parents too; not that he’d ever act on these thoughts.

Although they cut him off from most of society, he still has Maggie. She’s his best friend and he doesn’t know what he would do without her, she’s been there for him through thick and thin. It doesn’t matter that she’s two years younger than him, she is certainly wise beyond her years. He does think she needs to loosen up a bit, she’s always so tense. He wishes there’s more he could do to help her relax.

Gilbert doesn’t see her for about a week after Amelia gets carted off. He feels bad, terrible really, that he’s here (living the ‘dream’) while Amelia is being forced to live in some shit hole. Not to mention, she’s still pretty young. But, unfortunately, Gilbert can’t do much about it, as much as he wants to. So instead, he holds Maggie as she cries and mourns as if Amelia was dead. He wants to do more, he really does, but he doesn’t know what. So he does what he knows best, he makes the comfort physical and kisses her to silence her heartbreaking sobs.

* * *

Gilbert and Maggie keep their relationship secret, not wanting to risk the wrath of his parents. Sure, Maggie is an alpha but she’s a  _ girl  _ and Heaven forbid their precious  _ daughter _ to be with another girl. He doesn’t like it. He wants to hold her hand and parade her around and show her off, he wants everyone to know that she’s his. But he  _ can’t  _ and it isn’t  _ fair _ . But at least, he has her at all, even if he can’t show her off.

It isn’t long before his parents find out. Maggie had been the only alpha his parents trusted alone with him, but that’s quickly revoked. They had walked in on the two of them snogging in his bed and quickly kick her out. He fights tooth and nail with them that they can’t do this, but they can and they do. It isn’t long after that that they find a suitable husband for him. He’s married as soon as he’s eighteen and is quickly out of the house after that.

He learns, almost immediately, that marriage is terrible. His husband is a piece of shit who thinks he can get what he wants when he wants; It makes Gilbert livid. He also learns that he’s only supposed to be seen and not heard. After all, nobody wants to see an omega that isn’t an obedient little doll. It’s a sad excuse for a life and marriage.

But even so, he still has Maggie. They had exchanged numbers so they talk still. His husband doesn’t know Maggie, doesn’t know she’s an alpha too. It’s a good thing he doesn’t know, it’d be a nightmare if he did. They go to the grocery store together, sometimes he’s able to go out for coffee together, but that’s about it. He wishes they had more time.

* * *

Gilbert is almost nineteen when he finds out he’s pregnant. He doesn’t leave him room for days after that. He’s alone for a long time after that. He doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t want to clean or cook or even exist. It’s tiring.

Eventually, though, Maggie calls him (once again) and invites him out for coffee. He decides that he is sick and tired of being a depressed piece of shit. He needs to get off his ass and go out. So he showers and gets dressed before going out under the excuse of needing some fresh air and to go shopping. 

He meets Maggie at a café, one they had often frequented when they were a little younger; it brings back a lot of memories for him. He sees her sitting at a table and when they lock eyes, it’s like he’s seeing her for the first time again.

“Hey, Mags,” He greets, grinning. It’s really nice to see her again, it’s nice to be with her again. He loves the way his heart flutters when she smiles at him.

“Hey, Gil. I’ve missed you so much.” She reaches across the table and takes his hand gently, kissing the back of it gently. “I know the past few days have been rough, but how are you feeling?” She asks, her voice filling with concern and her smile falls a little.

His gaze flits down to the table and suddenly feels too cooped in and too jittery. He doesn’t want to talk about it but Maggie is the only one he can really talk with about it with.

“I feel like shit.” He admits honestly. “I’m stuck in a marriage that I don’t want and now I’m fucking pregnant.” He gives an aggressive sigh and shifts in his seat uncomfortably. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Mags.” They’re both quiet for a while.

“I have a friend who I can talk to about maybe you could stay with until we can find a way to get you set up.” Maggie offers. He bites his lip and shrugs.

“I dunno, I don’t want to intrude on anything.” He shifts again. He wants to get up and move, run and scream and fucking punch someone; he wants to get out all of this frustrating energy.

“They deal with helping omegas a lot. I’ll talk to them and we can meet up again, okay? I don’t want to see you suffer like this, okay? I doubt your husband would be a good father anyway.”

Gilbert is nervous and doesn’t really know how to feel about this plan but he nods and smiles regardless. 

“Okay, okay. Yeah.” He sighs. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You know I would do anything for you, Gil.” She smiles softly and he feels like he might cry, but he chalks that up to his raging hormones.

* * *

It’s three days later when he gets a text from Maggie telling him that he has a new place to stay and to pack his things. He doesn’t sleep that night, he tosses and turns and is restless through the night. So he gets up, glad once again that he and his husband have separate rooms; he packs his bags that night.

He continues his morning like normal and waits for his husband to leave before calling Maggie to come and pick him up. He stays inside the house, not wanting anyone to see and get suspicious before he can leave.

He’s quick to get his bags in the car once Maggie’s there. He gets in and buckles up, ready to go and leave all of this behind. He supposes it’s the best he can do, especially considering he now has a kid to take care of once he gives birth.

They drive for hours, it’s a really long drive. Gilbert is bored out of his mind. He’s sure if he still had his phone on him it would be ringing non-stop. Thinking about the police looking for him makes him anxious and a little nauseous. Knowing his parents, they were probably using all the resources they had to find him.

“Maggie, where are you gonna go? You can’t go back there, my parents are gonna know you helped me and they’re going to have you arrested for kidnapping me.” Maggie gives the sound of acknowledgment and nods.

“I know. I’m going to drop you off and keep driving until I know where we’ll be safe. I’m going to get us a home and then we’re going to move there and maybe we could get married. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” She sighs, she’s just as nervous as he is and she’s not sure how this is going to go. She wants it to go well, but what if it doesn’t?

It’s a couple more hours before they get there. The driveway was more of an overgrown path through the woods than an actual driveway. The house is big, a lot bigger than he had expected. 

Gilbert sucks in a harsh and nervous breath at the sight of the house once they had parked. But he reassured himself that he would be fine, that he would be able to be comfortable, that this is far better than the life he had had with his husband.

He looks over to Maggie as she places her hand on his knee and she offers a comforting smile.

“You’re going to be okay. They’re nice, I’ll introduce you and I’m going to stay the night. Everything is going to be just fine.”

He takes multiple deep breathes to calm down, closing his eyes for a moment. He nods in response before getting out of the car and grabs his bags from out of the back of the car. He takes her hand and she leads him up to the front door where she knocks.

It takes a few moments before it’s opened by a man with shoulder-length, brown hair. He quickly waves them in and to the living room. He feels Maggie tense beside him and he can hear her suck in a sharp breath before her voice comes out in a shaky whisper.

“Amelia?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia takes on a new persona and sees her sister for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artem is Nyo!Ukraine

Amelia’s head snaps up at the sound of Maggie’s voice. She turns away from where she’s braiding Anya’s hair. Her eyes are wide with alarm.

“Maggie?” Her voice trembles and she stands. She keeps her eyes wide open; afraid that if she closes them Maggie will disappear like this is some kind of dream.

“Holy shit.” Maggie’s voice is a whisper and she darts forward to pull Amelia into her arms in a tight hug. “Holy shit, I’ve missed you so much, Amelia!” Maggie squeezes her tighter. She’s so afraid if she lets go Amelia won’t be there anymore.

“What are you doing here?” Amelia asks once they pull away from the hug, her tone a little incredulous.

* * *

Amelia spends most of the night catching up with Maggie. Maggie tells her why she’s here, everything that’s been going on with Gilbert and her. Amelia is extremely disappointed to hear that Maggie won’t be staying but she understands that she can’t help the bitterness that comes along with it.

So she spends as much time with Maggie as she can before she has to leave. She tells her everything; everything from the facility to how she ended up here. She wants to tell her about her feels towards Anya, about how she likes her but feels dirty about it. So she does.

Maggie is quick to offer comfort and kind words to reassure her. She isn’t all that sure she believes it all. Some part of her thinks that maybe Maggie is only saying this to make her feel better, that it isn’t true and she is disgusting. But despite those thoughts, she smiles and nods and starts up a lighter topic of conversation.

* * *

Maggie doesn’t want to get up in the morning. She’s tucked under heavy blankets with Amelia practically on top of her. She can’t remember the last time she had spent so much time with Amelia. She doesn’t want to leave her again, but she has to. She has to find a safe place for her and Gilbert. So she gets dressed and has breakfast with them all before heading out again.

Amelia doesn’t want Maggie to leave. It’s been so long since she’s been with her and she doesn’t like the idea with her sister going out on her own; especially not with the police after her. It makes her nervous and anxious. But despite this, she hugs Maggie tight and tells her goodbye at the door.

* * *

She’s upset for a while after that and spends most of the day by herself, not really wanting to talk to anyone. She stays in her room, her gaze focused out the window just keeping herself occupied with him. Eventually, though Anya knocks gently on the door and entered the room, sitting down next to her.

“Are you alright, Amelia?” She asked gently, placing a hand on her knee in a comforting motion.

Amelia shrugs and sighs. She turns her gaze to Anya after a few moments.

“Do you think that we could like, disguise me and then go into town tomorrow? I just really want to get out and be a normal person for a little while, ya know?” She feels too cooped up and she wants to go out.

Anya bites her lip nervously, unsure of this idea. It makes her worry about them being caught. But she supposes if she has like a wig and some makeup and cent blockers, Amelia should be at least a little well hidden.

“I suppose we could. It’s been almost two months now, so hopefully, the search for you has died down a little. And if we dress you up it should be easy to hide the fact that it’s you. Perhaps we could give you a hair cut, that might help.” Anya suggests her tone a little hopeful. “You can make yourself a new identity.”

“Amelia grinned at that, clearly pleased with the idea of making a new life for herself. “I like that! What should my name be?” She thinks for a few minutes, going over names in her head. “What about Alfred?”

“I like it, it is very you. If that makes sense. I think it fits.” Anya nods encouragingly. “I can talk to Artem* about cutting your hair and possibly dying it tomorrow. Is that alright with you?”

Amelia nods enthusiastically, a bright grin on her lips. “Yes! I would love that! I’m so excited!” It was as if her mood had been instantly improved with the possibility to do something more than sitting inside or staying in the yard.

Anya’s heart skips a little beat at Amelia’s enthusiasm, she looks so pretty when she’s happy like this. She thinks that it might be the prettiest smile she’s ever seen.

“I’m excited too.”

* * *

Amelia does her best to sit still while Artem does her hair. He’s been cutting his sibling’s hair (and his own) for years so he wasn’t all that bad at it.

“What do you think?” He asks Amelia, handing her the mirror so she could see her new hair cut. “And are you sure to dye it?”

Amelia nods eagerly. She loves her new haircut already. “Mhm! I’m sure!”

Artem nods in understanding and starts up the process of dying her hair an auburn-brown color. He reminds her to sit still several times but she’s just so full of energy and excitement that it’s hard to stay still. But she manages to stay still enough to get it done.

She gives an excited and pleased sound once her hair is rinsed and dried. She looks amazing and she can’t stop fluffing it with her hands. She hopes it works and nobody will be able to tell it’s her, she can hardly recognize herself so she has high hopes.

She’s quick to run to the living room and show Anya her new hairstyle. She calls her name a few times as she practically throws herself down onto the couch.

Anya looks up from the book she’s reading and she swears her heart stops beating for a moment when she catches sight of just how brightly Amelia is smiling. It’s an amazing sight and Anya wants to see her smile like that all the time. 

“It looks amazing.” Anya hums, smiling. She reaches a hand forward and ruffles her hair like one would pet a dog. Amelia reminds her of an overzealous puppy at this moment, so hyper and excitable.

“Thanks! Artem did really good!” Amelia stands and almost seems to bounce as she moves around the room; she has too much energy to sit down. “I feel like a whole new person, you know?” Amelia continues to ramble for a while and eventually Anya tunes out her voice a little. As much as she enjoys talking with her, it’s clear she won’t be getting a word anytime soon.

“I’m gonna go get dressed so we can go out! Can you go start the car? Thanks!” Amelia rushes up the stairs before Anya can respond.

* * *

Amelia is bouncing in her seat as they drive into town and once they’re parked she practically drags Anya into the closest store so they can begin their shopping trip. It a really nice change to be out of the house and around other people.

Anya helps her pick out a few outfits and they decide on a new style for ‘Alfred’ figuring he should be at least a little different from Amelia. They decide on some jeans and colorful tee shirts and some oversized jackets. They pick up some sports bra’s too, hoping to make her chest at least a little flatter.

Anya enjoys watching Amelia run around and have fun. It’s nice to see her so relaxed, like a normal teen her age should be. It’s nice to see her not worried about being caught by the police and being locked up in a room until she’s sold off. She’s glad they’re both having the chance to be a normal teenagers and to do what they want. 

Amelia is a little exhausted after their day out, all of her energy leaving after all of her excited running about. It’s starting to get a little dark by the time they’re back on the road and Amelia’s eyes are heavy. She yawns as she throws the bags into the back and settles into her seat.

“Thanks for taking me out, Anya. I had a lot of fun today.” Amelia smiles brightly over at her but it’s a little smaller than earlier but only because she’s tired.

Anya smiles back and nods. “Of course, it was fun being able to relax like this. I had fun too.”

Amelia curls up in her seat with a yawn.

“Wake me up when we get home…” She murmurs, closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Anya get to know each other a little better and forget their worries.

Anya doesn’t want to wake Amelia up, she looks so peaceful sleeping. So instead of waking her, she carefully picks her up in her arms and carries her up to her room. She takes Amelia’s shoes and coat off before tucking her under the blankets. Anya smiles at the sight of her curled up and content.

She heads out of the room after a moment and goes back out to the car to grab their bags. She sets Amelia’s bag by her bed before taking her’s back to her room and putting everything away. She pauses in her movements at a knock on the door. She opens it and gives a bit of a confused look when she sees Gilbert standing there, looking rather serious.

“Can I help you?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. She doesn’t know much about him and she doesn’t know why he seems upset. She hopes he doesn’t have a problem with her already, that would be very upsetting.

“Yeah, can I come in?” He asks, looking up at her. 

Anya doesn’t really want to let him into her room but she nods and moves to the side to let him in. She closes the door behind him and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Alright, I’m going to cut to the chase. Are you and Amelia dating?” 

Heat rushes to Anya’s cheeks.

“Wh-what? No! Why would think that?” Is she really that obvious in her feelings? “We’re just friends.”

Gilbert raises an eyebrow at that, very clearly disbelieving.

“Really? Because you two act real lovey-dovey together. You don’t seem like just friends.”

“Yes, really! We’re just friends.” Anya repeats it. Amelia would never see her as more than that, as much as she hates to admit it.

Gilbert sighs. “Sure, if you say so. But listen. She’s a good kid, and to be frank, you don’t seem quite that good. I don’t trust you around her.” 

Anya’s lips curl up into a snarl at that, upset by the insinuation that she would hurt Amelia.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to make you think that, but I wouldn’t hurt Amelia. But even so, our relationship is none of your business.”

“It is my business. Maggie asked me to keep an eye on here and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Amelia does not need you to be her watchdog. She is strong and smart and capable. It is disappointing that you think she needs a mutt like you.”

“I’m not saying she can’t take care of herself. I’m saying that I don’t trust you and I don’t like you around her. You’ve got bad vibes.” Gilbert stands tall (at least as tall as he can next to her), his arms crossed. “Maggie asked me to look out for her and that’s what I’m doing. So if you hurt that kid, then I’m going to hurt you. Got it?”

Anya doesn’t feel threated, he’s small and not as strong compared to her. Not to mention he’s pregnant. But still, she doesn’t intend to hurt Amelia.

“Well. You have nothing to worry about. So get out.” Her tone is sharp and displeased, rather upset and angry.

“Gladly.” He quickly leaves, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Amelia wakes up around eleven p.m. She feels heavy in a comfortable warm way and she doesn’t really want to get up but she’s hungry. She sits up slowly, trying to get over how disoriented she feels. Naps always leave her feeling weird. She sits there for a few minutes, almost falling back asleep, but she eventually manages to get up and makes her away down to the kitchen to get herself a snack.

“Gil?” She murmurs when she steps into the dimly lit kitchen. He’s standing at the counter, holding a steaming mug in his hands. “What are you doing up?”

Gilbert snaps out of his pensive state and looks over to her with a tired smile.

“I could ask you the same thing, kiddo.” He takes a sip of his drink before nodding his head towards the fridge. “Toris saved you a plate for when you woke up.”

“Thanks.” Amelia smiles back and grabs the plate out of the fridge. She puts it in the microwave and warms it up for herself. There’s comfortable silence between them as she takes it out and begins to eat.

“How are you liking it here?” Amelia asks after a while, looking over at him curiously.

“It’s pretty good. A lot better than where I was before this. Don’t really trust Anya or Nikolai, they give me bad vibes.”

Amelia frowns at that, not quite liking to hear that.

“I mean, Nikolai is kind of rude. But Anya’s a real sweetheart. She really helped me out”

Gilbert shrugs. “I just get a bad feeling from her. Be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m going to be fine, Gil. Anya is like my best friend. Just give her a chance.”

“I’ll try too. But, in the meantime, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Gilbert ruffles her hair as he passes by.

“Good night, Gil.”

Amelia doesn’t fall asleep for a while after that. She tired but too awake to find herself able to sleep. So eventually she gives up with a sigh and moves down to the living room. She curls up on the couch with a soft blanket and turns the tv on. The soft drone of talking and laughter fills the air, not loud enough to cause a disturbance but loud enough for her to hear it. Eventually, she drifts off to the white noise of the tv.

* * *

Anya comes downstairs rather early in the morning and frowns a little at the sound of the tv playing. She is certain no one else is up right now. She heads into the living room and relaxes at the sight of Amelia sprawled up on the couch. She smiles at the sight before turning the tv off and going to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

It isn’t much longer before Amelia pads into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair is a frizzy mess and sticking up every which way.

“Goodmorning Спящая красавица.” Anya greets cheerfully, chuckling at the confused look on Amelia’s face.

“Morning… What does that mean?” She tilts her head a little and squints, her eyebrows are furrowed.

“It means sleeping beauty. Because you were asleep and now you have very bad bed head.” She grins playfully and grabs two mugs for them and pours them each a cup of coffee.

“Oh. I do look pretty hot with bed head.” Amelia jokes, grinning back before running a hand through her hair to smooth it down a little.

Anya gives a hum of acknowledgment and nods. “Yes, it’s a shame you don’t look nearly as attractive without it.” Her tone and expression are solemn but she’s clearly playing around.

Amelia laughs, her cheeks turning a little red with the force of it.

“You’re so mean to me, Anya!” She accuses through giggles, she punches her shoulder lightly in retaliation.

“I know, I’m so cruel to you.” Anya shakes her head and laughs. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Can we have french toast?” She asks, moving to start grabbing things they need to make it.

“Sure, but only if you help me make it.” 

Amelia nods and response, ready to get cooking. It’s been a while since she’s properly cooked but her mom always told her she was just a natural at it. A small memory of her cooking with her mom and sister floats across her thoughts and her cheerful smile drops a little. She misses her mom. She’ll have to ask Maggie how she is next time she sees here.

“Amelia?” Anya asks, voice soft as she places a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright? You got sad there for a moment.”

Amelia looks up at her blankly for a minute before smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, sorry. I just thought about my mom for a second. I miss her, ya know?” Amelia sighs softly before turning back to cracking eggs and whisking them.

“Ah, I see.” Anya nods in understanding. “Do you want a hug? Artem says hugs make people feel better.”

Amelia gives a half-hearted laugh at that but nods regardless. She practically melts when Anya wraps her warm arms around her. It’s comforting to be held like this. Her eyes burn with unshed tears and chest is tight. She presses her face to her chest to hide herself as her breathing becomes heavy and shaky. Everything feels like it’s too much.

They stand there for a few minutes until Amelia feels stable enough to pull away without making a fool of herself.

“Thanks Anya.” Her voice is a little scratchy and strained so she clears her throat. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.” She smiles at her. “Anyway, we should get back to making breakfast.”

Anya nods and smiles back. “It’s not a problem. But yes, breakfast.” They go back to cooking, working together with ease.

* * *

Anya and Amelia spend most of the day together, laughing and joking as they play games and talk together. 

“Tell me more about yourself, Anya.” Amelia requests while she paints Anya’s nails. 

“What do you want to know?” Anya looks to her, watching her concentrated face.

“Anything. Favorite color, flower, book, pet peeves. Anything.” Amelia shrugs.

Anya is quiet as she thinks about it for a while. “My favorite color is yellow, my favorite flowers are sunflowers. I don’t have a favorite book, I like them all too much to choose. As for pet peeves, I hate it when people think they’re right when they’re not, when they push limits with me, when people as stupid or obvious questions.”

“Hm. I’m surprised you like me then.” Amelia laughs. “I do a lot of that kind of stuff. One time I asked what color pink panther was.” She grins widely at the memory. “Maggie would leave me alone about it. She was a real bully when we were younger.”

“Yes, that is a pretty stupid question. I would have kept bringing it up too.” Anya chuckles. “I may just have to start teasing you about it.”

Amelia gives a fake gasp and places a hand to her chest as if she had been greatly wounded.

“Anya! You hurt me! I thought we were friends!” Her tone is dramatic and theatrical. “How could you betray me like this?”

“I’m sorry, old friend. But it has to be done. It’s too good to not hold over your head.” Anya places her hand in her palm and watches her little act with a fond gaze. “If you did not want this to happen, you shouldn’t have told me.”

Amelia pouts at that. “I thought you liked me!” She whines, huffing. “You’re a bully.”

Anya rolls her eyes and drawls out with a sarcastic voice, “Oh yes, I am the meanest person on the face of the planet. My life goal is to upset you.”

Amelia burst out into a loud fit of laughter, bright and happy, like the sun. It’s a nice sight, Anya likes seeing her happy like this. Eventually, though, Amelia loses her breath and flops back onto the floor with a sigh.

“Gosh Anya, you’re so funny. I think that’s one of my favorite things about you.” She rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow.

“I’m glad you think I’m funny. Most people do not.” Anya shrugs nonchalantly but her mood is still light and content.

“Really? Well, they’re stupid.” Amelia shakes her head. “I love it when you joke around with me, it makes me feel like a normal kid, ya know?” She tilts her head to the side a little.

Anya nods, understanding what she means. “I agree, it is like we live in a different time and we just get to live our lives. I wish we could do that now.” Anya sighs. She wishes she could have a normal life and relationship with Amelia. One where they don’t have to hide and mask who they are from the rest of the world. She wants to walk around and be happy and go to school and the mall and maybe have a job that isn’t being a housewife and being owned.

“If you could have a job, what would it be?” Anya asks, looking at her as she thinks.

“I think I would want to be a mechanic, I really like cars. Or maybe an astronaut and explore the star.” She smiled at the thought. Going to space is one of her dreams that she’s head since she was a little kid. There was something so cool and fascinating about being able to leave this planet behind.

“Really? I want to be an astronaut too.” Anya’s eyes light up. “I’ve been enthralled with space since I was a kid. It would be so amazing to do that.”

Amelia gasps and squeals excitedly before beginning to rant and enthuse about space and planets and the star. Anya easily engages in the conversation and they spend most of the afternoon like this; spread out on the carpet of Amelia’s room and just being normal teens for once without the heavy expectations of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is paranoid and just wishes she could disappear.
> 
> Not pleased with this chapter, might re-write.

Arthur is worried sick. Amelia has been gone for almost three months the police have practically given up. It makes him furious. So, he supposes, if they’re not going to do their job, he’ll have to take things into his own hands. Or at least contact someone more efficient than them.

He waits impatiently for the phone to be answered and his foot taps along to the rings.

“‘Allo?” The familiar voice greets after a few moments.

“Fucking finally. I need a favor, Francis.”

* * *

Francis Bonnefoi used to be a specialist, now he’s retired and doesn’t do these things anymore. But with the news about the omega girl who had run away from the facility Arthur works at, he knew he’d get a call sooner or later. 

“Ah, bonjour Arthur. Have you called for me to come over? I just got this nice wine that I’ve been dying to have over a nice dinner.”

“Francis, you know that’s not why I’m calling. I’m sure you’ve seen the news, but I need you to find this girl named-”

“I know what her name is Arthur. I’m not going to do it.”

“What? Why the fuck not?”

“Because it’s wrong and you know it. If she ran away then she doesn’t want to be found and I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Last time Francis had been on the case of a runaway omega, he had watched them blow their brains out. He doesn’t take omega cases anymore.

“Francis, please. She’s like a daughter to me. I need you to find her and bring her home.” Arthur’s tone is pleading and it hurts Francis to hear him so desperate but he can’t do it.

“I’m sorry, Arthur, but I can’t.”

“She could be hurt, or dead, or pregnant for God’s sake! She’s not safe out there, she can’t take care of herself, she’s too weak!”

“Arthur!” Francis snaps, frustration bubbling up. “Omegas aren’t as helpless as you think they are! They’re not weak or pathetic; they’re people. I’m not going to help you make some girl miserable.”

Arthur is quiet but Francis can practically feel his anger.

“You’re dead to me, Francis. Don’t contact me.”

* * *

Amelia sighs aggressively as she flops onto the couch and drapes herself over Anya’s lap. She sighs again when Anya doesn’t look at her and keeps her gaze focused on her book. 

“What do you want, Amelia?” Anya eventually hums, her gaze still on her book.

“I wanna do something. Can we go outside or into town? Oh! I know, can we go to the gym?” Amelia just has too much energy to stay in the house all day. Electricity is practically running through her veins.

“I’m sure Artem or Nikolai wouldn’t mind going with you.” Anya shrugs. “I am having fun reading my book.”

“But Anyaaaa,” She whines. “Nikolai hates me and Artem is busy. Besides, you’re my best friend and I want you to come with me.”

Anya sighs softly and sets her book down. “You’re not going to leave me alone if I tell you no, are you?”

Amelia grins and shakes her head. “Nope!”

Anya can’t help the smile that makes its way to her lip.

“Alright. I suppose we can go out.” Amelia lets out a ‘whoop!’ at that and runs off to grab her gym back before going out to the car so they can leave.

* * *

Francis sighs as Arthur hangs up on him and reaches for his wine glass, taking another sip. It makes him sad to know Arthur is so intent on finding this girl, it makes him sad that she had to run away in the first place. He wishes Arthur could understand and let it go. 

He takes another sip and another and refills the glass a few more times. He can’t stop thinking about Arthur and how easily he cut him off. It makes fat, hot tears slip down his cheeks and he hastily rubs them away. He needs air, he feels like he suffocating in here.

He grabs his jacket and slips it on before leaving his home and making his way into town. The cool autumn air helps him relax and clear his head a little.

He leans against a brick wall near the gym and lights a cigarette, taking a few puffs as he soaks in the warm sun. It’s nice. He takes a minute to just look around and take everything in.

He frowns as he catches sight of an almost too familiar face. It looks like the girl Arthur is looking for. But the hair isn’t the right length or color, but people do get hair cuts. If it’s the girl then what is she doing out in public? Doesn’t she know how dangerous that is?

He debates it for a second before moving to grab her wrist, feeling a bit guilty for the way she jumps and she turns around with panic in her eyes.

“You’re the girl from the news,” He states as they make eye contact. “Why are you here? You have to go, it’s dangerous.” He warns, concern washing over his voice. “Arthur is still looking.”

She yanks her hand away before running down the street, the tall woman running right behind her. He feels bad for scaring her like that, but it had to be done. He doesn’t want her to be caught.

* * *

Amelia keeps running until she’s back at the car and is leaning against the door as she sinks to the ground. She panting and her chest hurts like she’s suffocating or drowning, she’s shaking too. She feels like she might vomit.

Anya is there beside her within moments. Her expression is serious and concerned. She kneels down and places her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to be comforting.

“Who was that?” She asks. “Did you know him.” She frowns when Amelia shakes her head frantically. “Do you know the ‘Arthur’ he was speaking of?” Amelia nods in response to that one.

“He was my guardian at the facility. I- I had hoped he would give up, it’s been months now.” Her shaking gets worse and she tucks her knees up against her chest and ducks her face down. “I should have known. He’s such a stubborn ass. Fuck! I’m so fucking stupid!”

“Hey, hey. You are not stupid.” Anya frowns. “Why don’t we get headed home, this has been a stressful few moments.”

Amelia nods and takes several deep breaths before standing and opening the door. She gets in and buckles her seatbelt. She’s tense and jittery at the same time. She doesn’t feel safe.

“I-I just want to be normal, Anya. I wanna go to the mall and gym and go out. I don’t want to be restricted like this.”

Anya sighs and nods in understanding as she starts the car. “I know, I know. Being like this sucks ass. But we have to make the best of it or we are going to be miserable forever.”

Amelia gives a hum of acknowledgment before going quiet. They stay like that for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Once she’s out of the car, Amelia books it for the tree line, needing to run around. On impulse, she slams her fist into the bark of a tree which she quickly realizes her mistake.

“Fuck!” She yelps, doubling over and clutching her hand to her chest. Her vision swims for a moment and she almost falls. She’s dizzy and whimpers as her hand throbs with pain. She was such a fucking idiot, who punches a tree like that?

“Shit, Amelia! What were you thinking?” Anya rushes over to her. She takes her hand, ignoring the hiss of pain she lets out. “Can you bend your fingers?” She asks, turning her hands over.

Amelia manages to bend her fingers, albeit slowly and she’s making pained noises through clenched teeth.

“Okay, good, none of them appear to be broken, but they’re certainly bruised.” Anya decided after a moment. “Come on, let’s get some ice on this.” Anya takes her good hand and leads her inside, taking an ice pack out of the freezer.

Amelia clenches her teeth again and her eyes scrunch shut. The cold on her hand hurts worse than the bruise itself. Once it’s wrapped her fist, Anya walks her back to her room.

“Do you want to talk?” Anya asks as Amelia sits down on her bed. She shakes her head and sighs.

“Can you stay with me though? I don’t want to be alone.”

Anya’s gaze softens and she nods. “Yes, I can stay. Do you want to play a game?”

“No. Can we lay down and take a nap? I’m tired.” Anya nods again and turns the light off before going to lay down with her. She settles with her chest to Amelia’s back and an arm draped over her hip.

“Sleep well, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Amelia nods and relaxes. Her breathing evens out and she slowly succumbs to the gentle grasp of sleep.

* * *

Sharing a bed became a common occurrence between them. Amelia is paranoid and tense and having Anya there with her helps her feel better. Although when Anya goe into pre-heat, they decide sharing a bed isn’t a good idea. If they were too close when her heat started it could trigger an early heat in Amelia, which would be pretty bad. 

So for the week of Anya’s pre-heat, they sleep in separate beds. Amelia misses her, although she feels guilty for wanting to be with her. The thoughts of both of them in heat (together at that) make her flushed and hot, so she pushes that back and buries it deep, not wanting to face that.

Anya goes into her heat a few days after Thanksgiving. She’s a mess. She’s burning up and a whining mess, she can’t stop thinking about Amelia. She knows she shouldn’t but it’s so hard not to because with her body throbbing the way it is.

She spends days touching herself to Amelia’s scent from a shirt she had snagged. She feels guilty for taking it but the pleasure is more than enough to make her forget the guilt.

Once her heat is over, she makes sure to wash Amelia’s shirt a few times before sneaking it back into her room. On some level, she wants Amelia to know that her scent helped her through it, but she doesn’t want to scare her off. Perhaps in the future, she can let her feelings be known, but for now, it’s better-left secret. So she goes back to her day to day life, content to just stay friends for now. There would be plenty of time for their relationship to become more than this later on.


	10. Discontinued and Being Rewritten.

Hey y'all, I just want to let you all know that this story is being rewritten because I am very displeased with the way all of it came out but I still like the concept. It will probably be under a different title. So this version of it is discontinued but I will put an update here when the next version is up and the title it is under. 


End file.
